deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Make us Whole Again
in either chapter 4 or 5 a necromorph (well kinda, it just looks like a reanimated corpse, either way it's just a hallucination) says the "make us whole" line, so i'm not so sure about the loved-one theory on the "make us whole" mystery. 00:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC)King Salmon Yes, I saw that strange person. Looked part Human, part Necromorph. He's in Oblivien Intiment, Chapter 4, when you take one of the elevators to Floor 3, he stands there and says "Make Us Whole" Necromorph-X 15:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) What Make us Whole Again COULD Mean Make us whole again could mean that the people saying it frequently to Isaac throughout the game were, of course, once alive. The constant hallucinations Isaac has sometimes say it, and the people the hallucinations present are dead, so they could be saying "Make us Whole Again", because "Whole" could mean that they both were alive, and "Again" meaning that they could be in the same state, so the hallucinations could be asking Isaac to die. My theory I think the sentient Red Marker and the Hive Mind are in fact a single entity, with the Marker being the mind and Hive Mind mostly the body. Before the marker was discovered the two were whole and slumbered peacefully. But then the people of the colony started messing with it, disturbing the connection between the marker and the hive mind and when the marker was brought to Ishimura the connection was broken completely, causing the hive mind to go berserk. When the hallucination of Nicole (the marker) asks Isaac to "make us whole again", it's talking about itself and the hive mind. In fact, Nicole appears immediately after placing the marker on the pedestal, thanking Isaac and saying "we are whole again, Isaac. We are whole." I know there is no hard evidence to support my theory but I think it's plausible. I guess we will learn the truth when Dead Space 2 comes out. 19:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It does make sense....Gorvar 21:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Though the marker never contacts the Hive Mind, it is placed on the pedestal (which was created from a direct hallucination from the marker). Therefore, it would make more sense that the Marker is trying to be replaced onto the pedestal. --Unclekulikov 09:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Needs a cleanup Ok, this page is all speculation , which is normal considering the fact that none of us works for Visceral, but let's be honest, some of the speculations sound downright stupid, and I think should be removed EDIT: I also took the liberty of removing this: "Perhaps the most sinister theory posits that "making us whole again" could refer to the joining of all Necromorphs from the Ishimura, Valor, and the Aegis 7 colony together into one massive hive mind collective. However, this would not explain "again" in the phrase." since even the last sentence of it nullifies the prior speculation, plus, one can easily deduce from some story facts (e.g. Nicole thanking Isaac after he returned the Marker) that there is no possibility that this the message's meaning. and this: "It's possible that "Make us whole again" refers to the Necromorphs' desire to be part of the original Marker." --> it makes no sense whatsoever, the Marker is a damn rock, the Necromorphs are biological beings, how can they be a part of the Marker?.. EDIT2: Personally I believe 's theory is the most logical of all considering the facts of the game. MitchK 08:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have some ideas to clean the Article. We need more Infomation. Most of the text is the Theories of what it means, possibly taking about 85% maybe. We need more info on what it is and who it's spoken by. Perhaps a list of the people who utter the phrase is in order? Necromorph-X 16:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) FOUND IT!! It's been awhile people since I last edited a page. To the point: I friggin' found it!! This is the true meaning of make us whole!! I still don't know what the 'again' means.... this video on youtube(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fcbBE2Z6iY) says it all and thank god i can speak german. LINK OBVIOUSLY CONTAINS SPOILERS!!! FURIO SIRION OUT! *crosses arms and gets beamed up* Too bad i DON"T speak german. The only thing I picked out of the video was the phrase "stroodle and cows", which i'm pretty sure isn't what she actually said. thats it should it get deleted *SPOILERS* The meaning of "Make Us Whole" is a subject wich unitologists believe in. They believe that mankind will be united through the power of an artifact, known as the marker. Unitologists call this process canovergence. They see this process as a the beginning of a utopian "society". Mankind brought together with one purpose, with one mind, with one soul. No more fear, no more hate and no more war Notes: This state of mind is essentialy the same as in the anime: "Neon Genesis Evangelion" Source: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fcbBE2Z6iY Wut? @Auguststorm1945: If I may ask, why did you delete that latest edit of mine? The facts where there, it came straight out of the game (not speculations) and I warned for spoilers. The information was correct. Please reply. Thank you in advance. FS :My response is on your talk page. Auguststorm1945 23:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Suggested Posting Guidelines for Theories Until we know for sure in a future game, book or interview with staff at Visceral there is not going to be a 100% positive identification of what the marker is, wants, etc. So while there are many theories, they must be backed up by evidence which should be one of the following prerequisites: *An event in a Dead Space game that can be quoted or shown in a video form *A text/audio/video log. Should be linked to from within the Wiki and if it does not exist make the page for it *A specific quote from a book or comic. List page and chapter/panel *An interview from staff at EA/Visceral games. Link must be cited for posting *A piece of viral marketing or information on an official Dead Space site with a link or screenshot. If none of these prerequisites can be met then I submit that that theory should be stripped from the page until it can be cited by the original poster. This will help prevent the page from declining into a mass hodgepodge of theories and off the wall deductions. There is a lot of information in the games to tease us and point us in one direction or another so lets use them rather than just saying what our gut tells us. AlphaBovine 05:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds progressive; however, we may want to provide a grace period for users to cite their sources. Additionally, if indeed we must remove materials from the article, I suggest we move them either here, its talk page, or on a proposed/incomplete subpage of the article. Auguststorm1945 16:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : :I totally agree with you Auguststorm1945. There should be a grace period before any type of mass deletion takes place. I would suggest by next week, Feb 16th, 2011 that we go ahead and look through what is there and do what needs to be done as far as trimming the fat. If anyone disagrees or feels more time is needed please post. :-) AlphaBovine 19:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re-Organizing Theories In addition to having pre-requisites to posting, I suggest that theories be dropped into one of 2 categories instead of instances. 1. Benevolent or Positive - This category is based on the fact that there are seemingly 2 different forces at work when it comes to the marker. To quote B.K. Everson from Dead Space: Martyr Chapter 35, Page 389 "And if the hallucinations, the visions, weren't form the Marker but were opposed to it, where were they from? Which of the two was on their side?" This is also supported by the two different versions of Nicole in Dead Space and Dead Space 2. In Dead Space, Nicole's visage helped Isaac restore the Red Marker to its original place thereby rendering the Hive Mind dormant. However in Dead Space 2, the Nicole visage was aggressive and wanted only to kill Isaac in the end. 2. Parasitical or Evil - This category is based on the Marker either purposefully or by virtue of its construction using humanity as a means to an end, thereby considering humanity as an expendable resource on its way to its end goal. The Marker also seems to be attempting to reproduce itself (See Dead Space: Martyr and Dead Space 2 Research Log) This isn't really a big deal, but the categories currently being used do not seem to be easily classified or grouped for reference. AlphaBovine 05:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ubermorph & Nolan Stross Ok i want people to remember the point where Nicole states "The Makers Must Be Absorbed", Now theres been some speculation that convergence is the point at which a marker combines all the available necromorphes into a Hivemind. However what if the Hivemind cant be created untill the creater of the marker has become infected themselves?. Now from what i can tell it would appear that while Isaac Clarke did provide the most pure and clear data for the construction of that giant marker, Nolan Stross also had a hand in its development (which is why he was also being drawn to the government sector). Due to this there were infact two builders of the giant marker. Now lets us analyse the Ubermorph, people have commented that it shares some similar characteristics to the Hivemind. Also lets remember that we only encounter one on the sprawl and when does it first show itself? when the necromorphs invade the government sector!!, One chapter after Nolan Stross meets his own maker. I've also read somewhere on this wikia that it can be heard saying Isaacs name at one point (cant confirm this myself as im too busy killing it). People should now be able to see where im going with this, i put it to you all that the ubermorph is the necromorph created from the transformation of an individual that has helped to create a marker. After the death of the creater (or creators) the convergence effect then probably merges the other necromorphes with the ubermorph to create a Hivemind. Let me know what you think. I think you are on the right track, however I am going to go with the theory that it doesn't start its existence until the convergence actually starts. The theory that it is actually a reconsitution of Nolan Strauss is a plausible one and I think it is the reconstitution of all the "Makers" as Nicole's apparition calls them. Good call. AlphaBovine 17:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Make Us Whole Perhaps we are taking all of this too far. Nicole says "make us whole" in both games, but the contexts of the marker in each game are incredibly different. Maybe it has to do with the dismemberment mechanic, and to defeat Necromorphs, you need to strip them of their limbs effectively making them into pieces. Since there is no life in the recombinant necros, perhaps they could begin to function again if they were recombined, or made whole. Since the people that make up the necromorphs are already dead, it isn't like you can kill them more, or again. And the larger necromorphs are constructed out of multiple corpses, which seem to follow a pyramid like structure where the single body necros are the weakest, and as more bodies get condensed, the resulting creature gets more powerful. Since each of these creatures then takes a whole corpse as a "piece", and the even larger creatures (like the leviathan) potentially use creatures like brutes and such as components. If thats the case, the necromorphs are constantly building larger organisms out of smaller pieces, similar to how our bodies are made up of cells. Since the Necromorphs are related in some way to a Hive Mind, perhaps Make us Whole is referring to condensing all biomass into a single entity. :--Unclekulikov 10:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I think. I think that in the first game, the Red Marker needed its finders to die in order to become whole, and the Site 12 Marker just needed it's creators. Though I don't know why the Red Marker needed Isaac, but the crew members of the Ishimura is understandable.Warhead Prime 15:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The Truth (From Dead Space 3) Now that Dead Space 3 has been released and it has been revealed that the "Make Us Whole Again" phrase is actually a distress signal from the partially completed Necromorph Brother Moon. It wants the machine on Tau Volantis to be turned off so it can be completed and then join with it's Brothers to feed on organic life across the Galaxy. So I feel that we should add a subsection to this article titled "The Truth" with the real explanation for this phrase should be addressed and the intentions of the Necromorphs as a whole explained to some extent. BattleBen (talk) 21:03, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I have 2 small reservations about that personally. First off, and I might be wrong about this, DS3 seems to suggest that the Brother moon was never finshed before it was frozen thereful while it want's to be made whole again wouldn't fit. Although I guess it could be again as in making another brother moon since it does seem to be saying it's not the first. Second, considering there was no indication of the Brother moons before this one; can we be sure there won't be something else reveled behind the Brother moons; that could also fit with the "Make us whole again" line. I guess if we add it we should put something about one of the brother moons wanting to be finshed and made whole. Thats just what I think I'm hardly an expert. GrimmShadows (talk) 03:39, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I believe "Make us whole" refers to a Convergence Event, where all life and parts of the planet itself are absorbed, making on single, or "whole" entity Joshua Grahamcracker (talk) 16:41, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Make us Whole could also mean combing everything to form a necromoon. Remember Convergence the phrase was repeated through out in dead space 2, but wasn't complete and later revealed in dead Space 3 that it forms the necromoon. 07:42, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It seems all other possibilies are moot, since the Brethren Moons qoute this word for word in Awakened 13:07, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Alternate interpretation I recently finished playing the first game, and the impression that I got was that the Marker and Pedestal were two halves of a whole that wished to be reunited. If you look at the pedestal, it has similar markings on it to those on the marker. Furthermore, we can also posit the hypothesis that the marker alone contains the necessary code to create necromorphs, and when combined with the pedestal, the code is altered such that it contains them instead. Thoughts? EDIT: Sorry, didn't realize I wasn't logged in Xeno the Hedgehog (talk) 07:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC)